


Missed You

by lavenderlotion



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Atheism, Brittany isn't Stupid, Episode: s02e03 Grilled Cheesus, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Matt is a Good Boyfriend, Mike is a good friend, Relationship Reveal, Season 2, Secret Relationship, Talks of Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Kurt get's a well timed surprise during the week his dad spends in the hospital.





	Missed You

“Last week we were too sexy, this week we’re too religious, we can’t win.” Tina said only moments after they had all settled for their meeting.

Kurt didn’t want to be there. He didn’t want to be at home either, which was really the only reason he was actually at school now. It had already been four days since his dad’s heart attack and going home still hurt. His house was too quiet, too empty. The silence mocked him - forced him to acknowledge his father's absence in a way that made everything too real. He kept forgetting to cook for one, years of being the main chief of the household coming back to harm him now.

Then to makes things even worse he had to go to Glee.

He didn’t regret siding with Coach. Yes, the woman was more or less an awful person, but she at least understood where he was coming from. He didn’t want prayers or useless platitudes of belief. And that was his choice, his choice to prove that he didn’t believe and his choice to announce that. And it was his choice to choose what he wanted. What he wanted was his _dad_. But he didn’t have that because his dad was still in the hospital, comatose and no amount of fancy words or well sangs songs was going to change that.

He was currently just trying to tune out this meeting. He knew that if he got annoyed enough he was going to say something to piss everyone else off and he didn’t want that. He knew the other members wouldn’t be happy with him and he frankly couldn't care less. He just wanted to go and visit his dad, to at least be in the same damn room as the man.

Kurt smiled softly at Brittany. The girls report on heart attacks had actually been incredibly well done, complete with realistic medical drawings. He had fact checked multiple times and was consistently impressed. Sure the whole thing was done with crayon with the occasional sticker, but it was done _well_. The smile he got in return was small and supportive, and Kurt was pretty sure he’d always be thanking for having Brittany in his life.

Rachel was actively going on about songs and solos and doing an excellent job at making this all about herself once again. It made Kurt’s brow flex in annoyance. The girl talked a big game about teamwork and supporting one another until one of them actually _needed_ support that interfered with her own stage time. It was obvious she only really cared about herself and was increasingly so in these situations.

Kurt noticed Santana leaning back into her seat and wasn’t surprised when she spoke, “I hope you’re happy, Kurt.”

The boy bit back the five different nasty remarks that immediately raced through his head before taking a breath and simply replying, “I’m having the week of my life actually.”

“Guys, back off Kurt, okay? He had every right to speak his mind,” The teacher said. Being defended by the man admittedly surprised him. Mr. Schue had never really been on his side, had never stood up for him in anything meaningful way. So he wasn’t expecting that from the man now, though he was grateful nonetheless.

“Look Kurt, we’re sympathetic to what you're going through, but siding with Coach Sylvester isn’t going to do anyone any good,” Mercedes said softly.

And that was it. Because it _was_ doing him good, since not a single one of his friends actually listened to him. He didn’t believe in God, didn’t give a flying fuck about their religious beliefs. It wasn't _their_ dad who may die, wasn’t the last of _their_ family. _They_ had no possibility of becoming an orphan, of having _no one else_ to turn to. So he took another breath then, “It’s doing me some good. Now I don’t have to sit around listening to all you _mental patients_ talk about how there's a God when I know there isn’t one.”

“You still get mean when you’re sad, huh?” A deep voice sounded from the door, one that had Kurt’s head immediately shooting up. He had to bite done the the squeal of joy that threatened to escape at the sight of Matt standing in the doorway, dark jeans and the shirt Kurt had gotten him before he moved away stretched over his chest.

“He hasn’t changed too much, don’t worry,” Mike said from his seat beside Tina, smiling widely at his best friend, eyes shifting between the dark skinned boy and Kurt.

Mike was one of the few people who knew about Kurt and Matt’s relationship. Seeing as he and  Matt had been friends since they were kids, they tended to share everything. He knew about Matt’s crush long before the boy did anything about it, and teased him for months. He was in full support of it too, liked how well the two balanced each other out. Matt brought out a humanity in Kurt that the boy often didn’t show, easily breaking past long-ago-built walls. And Kurt understood Matt in a way no one other than Mike ever had. He didn’t push the darker boy to talk, didn’t force him to communicate in any other way that he already did.

Matt had never been one for words. He wasn’t mute, though that rumour did get spread around during freshman year. He was just quiet, one of the middle children in a too large family. He was often looked over - too no fault of his family, they were just busy elsewhere. He had also been a shy child, never making large quantities of friends, instead sticking with Mike after finding one another in the first grade. He had never been anything special, really. He was good at football, though not great. His grades were decent but not good or poor enough for teachers to take notice of. So he had never needed many words, and Kurt had quickly learned so.

Kurt understood his boyfriend without words. He knew that the taller boy relied on facial expressions and body language, so he learned how Matt spoke. It wasn’t hard, really. They were all but attached at the hip when they first got together, spending hours alone on a near daily basis. It was fine with either of them, and their relationship didn’t suffer when they started to slowly spend less time together. Their relationship had always been strong, and it was that reason they decided to keep it private. They didn’t want anyone else interfering, didn’t need to tell anyone to prove to each other how much they cared.

Matt looked over to Kurt, the boy still sitting in his seat, staring with wide eyed as both hands covered his no-doubt gaping mouth. He was beautiful, of course, and Matt just opened his arms wide in invitation, eyes not leaving Kurt's as the boy all but squealed, jumping from his seat and sprinting towards Matt, tears already steadily streaming down his face even as he jumped at the other boy, wrapping arms and legs around the taller of the two.

Matt just chuckled, spinning the two of them around and he pressed a long kiss to the top of Kurt’s head.

For Kurt, being in Matt’s arms was a relief. He felt like he could breath again, even as he buried his face into the other boys neck and let out a sob, his whole body shaking with it. He hadn’t let himself cry like this, despite it being a number of days since his father was hospitalized. Kurt relished in the feeling of _Matt_. His skin soft and warm against his cheek, his arms firm and tight where the hugged Kurt to him, holding Kurt's weight like he was nothing.

He had always done that, effortlessly held Kurt and carried him around. The letterman jacket he always wore hid some impressive arms, and they were one of Kurt’s biggest turn ons. Whether it be his boyfriends vien littered forearms or his wide biceps, Matt’s arms _did it_ for the pale teen.

It took another moment for Kurt to calm enough for him to unwrap his legs from Matt’s body, taking a step back to just _look_ . It had been nearly two months since they’d last seen each other in person, though they facetimed and skyped often, called and texted even more. His boyfriend looked _good_ , his jeans tight around his thighs - which were wide and firm and Kurt just wanted to sit himself atop them. His arms were thicker now too, the shirt he was wearing straining against them, and even though Kurt knew about the other boys new workout plan it was another thing to see it in person.

“Uh, what the hell?” It was Finn who spoke first, as the rest of the Glee club just started wide eyed at them.

“Wanky!”

“Matty!” Brittany all but screamed, rushing over to the former glock and jump hugging him much the same way Kurt did, though Matt twirled the girl in his arms once before letting her go, giving her a soft smile, “Are you back?”

Matt just shook his head, his smile turning sad as he wrapped an arm around Kurt’s shoulders, pulling him close. He sent a smile to the club before turning his face and hiding it in Kurt’s hair, letting himself breathe for a moment. Brittany had known about them since she had ‘dated’ Kurt. That week had nearly been the end of their relationship, but Matt knew about Kurt’s insecurities. Knew how much he relied on Burt’s approval, how much he craved it. It was the main reason he was here now, he knew very well just how much the man meant to his boyfriend and he wanted to be able to properly comfort him. Burt was also an awesome guy, and Matt wanted to be here for him, too.

“What, uh, are you doing here Matt?” Mr. Schue asked, the man eyeing them nervously.

“Burt’s in the hospital.” Was Matt’s answer, though most of his former clubmates still looked confused. He didn’t pay much attention to it, not when Kurt turned further into his arms and pressed a long kiss to his jaw, his breath warm where it hit Matt’s collarbone.

“Uh, I’m still not getting it?” Puck asked this time, his eyes wide.

“I really don’t see what is so complicated about Matt coming to support my father.” Kurt snapped, still not moving from his apparent hiding spot in Matt’s chest, instead resting more firmly into against the boy when the taller of the two ran a hand down Kurt’s back. His voice still ran clear though, and Puck’s eyes slowly narrowed then widened again before a smirk landed on his face and he nodded approvingly at Matt.

It wasn’t a surprise the other boy put two and two together. They weren’t exactly being subtle, like, _at all_. But it probably helped that Puck was one of the few people who knew Matt was bisexual. Being in a threesome with a dude could really cement friendships and the two of them had bonded over their sexuality - Puck himself being pansexual.

“I didn’t know you two were close?” Finn asked, his face still a show of confusion.

“They’ve been dating since last year,” Brittany said, bouncing back to her seat and smiling widely, “Kurtie tried to kiss me when they were dating, but he started crying and called Matt right away. Then Matt came over and we all cuddled together, so I just pretended to date Kurt.”

“Why didn’t _I_ know about this?” Mercedes all but spat out, her eyes narrowed as she stared at the back of Kurt’s head.

“Well incase you didn’t notice,” Mike began his eyeroll all the more obvious by the tone of his voice, “Matt is a pretty private person.”

Matt just nodded in agreement, his chin softly bumping the top of Kurt’s head as he did so. His eyes shot downward when he heard a soft snore and his gaze softened, one hand coming up to card through his now sleeping boyfriend's hair. He wrapped an arm around Kurt, bending and using his other to scoop up his legs, holding him up bridal style. Kurt’s head lagged to the side, his eyes shut and his mouth open softly. He heard Brittany giggle and Mr. Schue’s noise of concern but just looked at Mike and jerked his chin to the door.

Mike himself stood, pressing a kiss to Tina’s hair and smiling at his friends before turning to his teacher, “I’m going to take them to the hospital to see Burt.”

Mr. Schue just nodded as they walked out, turning to see the majority of his students as confused as he.

He had no idea what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! Glee! YEP!  
> Why haven't I posted in for-fucking-ever? Honestly, I went through a very weird few weeks where I just mentally was not in the best place. I'm doing a lot better now and I'm feeling a lot better too. During those few weeks I read as much Glee fic as I could find. I'm serious, I read nonstop for DAYS! I'm slowly rewatching a few episodes here and there (mostly for individual fics) and I'm having a lot of fun doing so.  
> No only do I have another completed fic, I have two others nearly finished an entire list of different ideas. Aside from that I have three Steter fics I'm working on, and hopefully will be able to get some decent amount of work on those done.  
> If you're reading either With You, I belong or Give Me Family, I want you to know that I haven't given up on either. Like I said I've been in a super weird place and I want to try and get some stuff done for those. I'm not really sure what's going on. I may be putting Give Me Family on hold until I can finish With You, but it'll all depend on how much I get done during the next few days. I have a plethora of open tabs that I really want to get rid of, so hopefully there will be a few new uploads spaced out over the next couple of days!  
> Anyway, i really hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know your thoughts! The next fic to be uploaded will be a Puckurt fic, which is probably my top favorite Glee pairing under Kurtofski! I like them both so so much, sigh! 
> 
> thanks for reading guys!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
